What I want most
by LoraLeiRiddle
Summary: Mello is a little annoyed that Jack Neylon has been ignoring him. However, there may be a hidden motive behind his unfriendly behaviour... Contains: Slash, lemons, ALMOST! Rape, Don't like, Don't stick around!


**Evening folks! I know this is a really, really weird pairing, but my Rabbids have just been screaming out for this to be written. And who can blame them? The two guys in this are (to me) SMOKIN' HOT!  
This is my own little idea of why Jack Neylon (blonde guy who gets the Shinigami eyes in the mafia) avoids Mello so much.  
Anyway, read, review, enjoy. :)  
This story WILL contain slash, lemons and guys being guys in love together. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you read it when you don't like slash, and come bitchin' to me about it, don't expect me to be sympathetic.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any characters from it. It ain't mine.**

**What I want the most.**

Mello was pretty high-up on the mafia ranking order. He had free range to go where he wanted, do what he wanted and to eat all the chocolate he could order. Everyone looked up to him and respected his orders. Except for just one guy: Jack Neylon. No matter how hard Mello tried to gain his respect, no matter how evil his punishments for disobedience to Jack were, the older blonde made it very clear he did not respect Mello and would not listen to him. Even when his whole life-span had been threatened to get him to trade half for the Shinigami eyes, it had only been Rod Ross who had forced the deal upon Jack. Mello had been completely ignored. It frustrated the young man to no end because, well, he felt that Jack was an important guy. Intelligent, good at keeping a low profile and at using common sense, Jack was handy for the gang. And despite all the drug jokes and suspicions that he actually took hardcore cocaine, Jack had never touched the drugs offered to him. It made him a lot smarter than the rest of Rod Ross' henchmen. Mello just couldn't understand why Jack seemed to ignore him, even hate him at times. Getting up from his favourite chair, Mello headed in the direction of Jack's room, thankful that everyone else was out today. If this turned ugly, Mello did NOT want everyone watching him get his ass kicked.

Knocking lightly on the wooden door, Mello heard a gruff voice tell him to enter, before he took a deep breathe and pushed the door open. Looking around, Mello saw how nice Jack's room was. Soft carpet, with a door leading to a bathroom, a large king size bed and bedside cabinet, that was a step up into the room, opposite a large flat screen TV on the left wall and a state of the art laptop on a wooden desk underneath greeted his eyes. All the money the rest spent on booze, drugs and women had obviously been saved up nicely by the intelligent blonde man. Speaking of Jack, Mello glanced around to see the other man had been standing out on the balcony.  
"What do you want?" He asked, quite rudely.  
"I just wanted to talk. I feel we have a problem between us." Mello huffed; annoyed that he STILL wasn't getting anywhere. If Jack didn't want to see him, why had he invited him in? Jack looked puzzled for a moment, before sighing and walking into the room. Sitting down in the black office chair at his desk, he gestured that Mello could sit on the bed if he liked. The younger blonde did so gracefully and then turned back to the other man.  
"So, you think we don't talk? What do you want to talk about?" Mello swallowed hard. He had expected acts of violence and shouting. He really wasn't sure what to do.  
"Umm, I just think that we don't get along as well as I do with everyone else. And I want to know why you've been ignoring and avoiding me? Everybody else listens to what I say, but you just walk off, as if I don't exist! Why?" The more Mello spoke, the surer and angrier he became with his words.  
"Look, I can't exactly say why I don't hang around you. I just don't, okay?"  
"No, it is not okay!" Mello was really fuming now. He wanted answers and he wasn't leaving until he got some, whether they were the ones he wanted to hear or the harsh truth! "You've never liked me or even spoken to me, never thought about how I feel being ignored have you?" Jack sighed.  
"Look, I don't do it to make you look bad. I just can't tell you why. Now I think you should just go." Standing up, he moved towards the door, but was stopped by Mello's hand on his wrist.  
"I'm not leaving here until you give me a good reason why you can't even look at me sometimes!" Jack had finally had enough. Grabbing Mello's wrists, he pushed the younger boy onto his back on the bed and kissed him. Hard. He pulled away after a few seconds.  
"There. That's why. Because I'm sick in the head. You're barely legal, only just 18 and I'm already panting after you like some dog in heat. So I stay away, to keep my own sanity and your innocence. Now, just go. I'll pack my stuff and be gone by the time the others get back. Tell them what you want." As Jack started to walk towards the door, Mello felt his lips gingerly. He had a choice here. Let Jack leave and forget it ever happened? Or run after him and stop him? Well, it wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed himself. And hadn't he always wanted Jack's attention? Being bisexual, gender didn't stop Mello from falling for someone. And if he admitted it properly, he supposed that could be the reason why he was always so annoyed and upset when Jack just walked past him, as if he wasn't even there. With that thought, Mello jumped up and quickly stopped the older man from leaving. He kissed him back properly and then pulled away to whisper in his ear.  
"I never said I didn't want it." Jack looked back, shocked. And then pulled the younger man back onto his bed. Leaning over him, he looked him straight in the face.  
"If you don't want this, tell em now. I'm not letting you go once I have you. I've waited too long." Mello smirked.  
"I do want this. As long as this isn't a one time thing." Jack grinned back wickedly and leaned down to whisper, "It definitely isn't." Mello pulled Jack's face towards his for another kiss. Lips joining together perfectly, Jack gently pushed his tongue into Mello's mouth, making the younger blonde moan and open his mouth. Gently pushing their tongues together for a passionate kiss, Mello pulled back when the need to breathe became too strong. Smiling, he started undoing his leather jacket and pulling his gloves off, as Jack swallowed hard. Mello flipped them over, so he was straddling Jack's hips as he pushed the older man's shirt and coat off. Dropping their clothes on the floor, Jack started unzipping Mello's leather pants while nibbling on the younger man's lips, making Mello moan and arch his back a little. Grinning, He pulled away to pull the other man's pants down… and grinned even wider when he saw Mello wasn't wearing any underwear. The young blonde in his lap blushed and muttered something about boxers just ruffling his leathers up. Mello undid Jack's own suit pants and pulled them and his blue boxers off, leaving both men completely naked. Mello inched down Jack's body, smirking all the way. _  
'I should start calling him the Cheshire Cat.' _Was Jack's last coherent thought before Mello took Jack's member into his mouth and begin sucking him off. Jack groaned and threw his head back, threading his fingers through Mello's hair. Where had the young man learned to use his mouth like that? Perhaps they didn't stick to teaching academic subjects in Wammy's house… the thought of Mello being with someone else made Jack growl out, "Mine." Mello stopped his task to kiss Jack on the lips and whisper back, "Yours." Flipping the two back over, Jack leaned over Mello to his bedside cabinet and pulled open a drawer. He grabbed a bottle of lube and leaned back. Kissing Mello again, he asked again, "Are you sure you want this?" The younger blonde nodded.  
"I wouldn't give this away for the world." He smiled. Smiling back, Jack rubbed lube across three of his finger sand gently pushed one into Mello. Mello bit his lip and turned his head to the side on the pillow. It burned. Of course it did. But he knew what would come after would feel so much better. Noticing Mello's discomfort, Jack considered stopping. He didn't want to hurt his new lover. Mello noticed Jack's lack of movement.  
"Keep going. Please. I do want this." Nodding, Jack pushed another finger in, stretching Mello out. Then, he managed to hit that spot inside the younger man that made Mello arch up and moan.  
"Do t-that again! P-please!" He whimpered out. Jack grinned and started pushing against Mello's prostate, prompting the most delicious whimper's and moans from the younger man. Finally, he gently pulled his fingers out and started rubbing lube across his cock. Mello breathed deeply. No turning back after this. But this was exactly what he wanted now. Jack placed his member at Mello's entrance and gently began pushing in. Mello's eyes rolled back and he groaned out loud. It did feel MUCH better than before. It was a delicious burn this time, something he needed and craved more than chocolate now! He pushed back against Jack, trying to take more of the older blonde into his body. Jack chuckled and pushed all the way in, only pausing for a moment to let his younger lover adjust. After Mello nodded, Jack pulled out a little, only to thrust back in, setting up a rhythm and moving harder and faster each time. Mello was moaning and panting now, his arms around Jack's neck.  
"Oh G-God! Please, more!" Mello moaned as he felt himself grow nearer to his climax. Jack grabbed Mello's hips and pushed in harder than he had before.  
"Come for me. Show me how much you're enjoying this." He whispered, biting Mello's neck. Mello couldn't take the pleasure anymore.  
"JACK!" He screamed out, coming across his and Jack's chests. Speeding up a little, Jack thrust back in four times before throwing his head back and releasing inside Mello. Panting, Mello let his hands fall down next to his head on the pillow. Jack lay down next to him, a happy and content smile on his face.  
"That was the best." He whispered. Mello turned to face him.  
"I meant what I said earlier. About this being more than a one time thing?" Jack chuckled.  
"I know. And I don't have any intention of letting you go." He kissed the younger man on the lips. "Now, get some rest." Smiling, Mello snuggled into Jack's embrace and the two fell into a deep slumber.

Waking up, Jack glanced at the clock. Noting they had about three hours before the rest of the group would return, Jack stood up and pulled his boxers and a pair of blue jeans on and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
Rubbing his eyes, Mello sat up in bed. It was growing dark outside. Looking around he noticed that Jack was no longer in bed with him. He suddenly grew fearful. What if it had been a one-time thing and Jack just thought of him as some sex toy he could pick up when he wanted? Getting up, Mello pulled on a pair of green boxers and a white shirt he found in one of the desk drawers. He marched out of the room, only to come face to face with Jack carrying mugs of coffee and chocolate on a tray.  
"I bought drinks and food?" He offered to Mello – who burst out laughing. "What!" Jack demanded, frowning in puzzlement.  
"I thought you'd gone away." Mello said, shaking his head a little. "Just my imagination." Jack smiled.  
"I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. Not yet anyway." Mello walked back into Jack's bedroom, where the older blonde followed him and placed the drinks on the bedside table. Mello suddenly frowned.  
"What do you think Rod Ross would do, if he knew?" Jack sipped his coffee before answering.  
"He won't mind. He has family and old friends who are gay and have their own partners. He'll say as long as it doesn't affect our work, there's no reason for us not to be together." Mello sighed, feeling a little happier as he sipped his own coffee. "It's the others I'm worried about." Mello glanced up in surprise. Jack's gaze was hard as he stared at the opposite wall. Mello moved in closer, to lean against the older man's side.  
"If Rod knows and is on our side, they can't do anything without fear of death. And we do have our own Death Note." He pointed out, to try and calm his lover.  
"True. We'll just have to watch our backs. I'm not the only one who's had his eye on you." This news made Mello a little fearful. Perhaps he should stick to Jack a little closer from now on. Sensing Mello's sudden fear, Jack placed an arm around the young man and hugged him.  
"Don't worry – nobodies gonna get near you while I'm around." Mello smiled and leaned back down, perfectly happy where he was now.

"Sure, I'm cool with this. Just don't let it affect your work." Jack had been right about Rod Ross and that made Mello feel more secure. Turning to walk away, Mello heard the boss add, "Always thought he'd get with you in the end. It's always the quiet ones." Mello had to hold his giggles in. They weren't very quiet in bed together! Turning round the corner to the more secluded corridor that led to his own room, he suddenly ran into Rashual Bid, Glen Humphreys and a couple of Rod's other men. Rashual had a rather nasty smirk on his face and Glen and the others were sniggering to themselves. Mello grew a little fearful, but didn't let it show. He had a pen and the Death Note with him. He could still threaten them.  
"Hello Rashual. Did you want something?" he asked, keeping his manners in place. No reason to make them mad if they weren't really looking for trouble.  
"Yeah. Your ass." The other man answered, before grabbing Mello and pinning him to a wall. Keeping Mello's arms trapped, he carried on, "See, I think it's a little unfair how Jack can treat you like shit, but you become his whore just like that. I think I'd like my own little go, just to show you who has actually been running around after you and who should actually have your body. And of course Glen wants a go. And then the others feel they deserve some recognition for their hard work." Mello's eyes widened and he began struggling against Rashual, who only laughed and turned him to face the wall. Undoing Mello's leather pants, he pushed them down and smirked when he saw the younger man, again, had no underwear on.  
_'Curse my love of tight leather pants!' _Mello really was panicking now. Screaming would only help if somebody was in one of the little offices nearby. He opened his mouth, but Rashual clamped a hand down onto it.  
"Glen, tie his arms." Feeling rope across his wrists, Mello was really panicking now and he hoped desperately that somebody, anybody would decide they needed to speak to him and walk down the corridor. He heard the rustle of Rashual's zipper and squeezed his eyes shut. Oh God, oh God! Anybody, stop this! And then suddenly Mello heard a loud thump and Glen had let go of his arms. Rashual moved back and his hand left his mouth. Turning around and pulling his pants, Mello looked up to see Jack! His Jack, beating the living daylights out of Rashual. Apparently, the so called 'geek' of the Mafia was an excellent fighter. Mello smirked leaning back against a wall, all his old cockiness returning now that he was no longer tied up and alone. Jack roared to the crowd watching, "ANYBODY ELSE WANT TO TRY IT ON!" The gang scattered, running off like scared children. Jack grabbed Mello's wrist and nearly dragged him down the corridor to Mello's room. Once inside, Jack pushed Mello up against the door, kissing him hard and pushing a knee in between Mello's thighs. The younger blonde gasped into Jack's mouth and felt himself grow hard. Jack was groaning out the word 'mine' and giving Mello so much pleasure he could hardly think. Undoing Mello's and his own pants, Jack picked Mello up and with the younger man wrapping his legs around Jack's waist, pushed in lightly. Mello only squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, but soon felt more relaxed. Thrusting against each other, Mello moaned out as he and Jack came together.  
"No-one is ever taking you away from me. You're mine." Jack panted out. Mello smiled and kissed Jack.  
"Yours."

**The End!**

**OMFG I went there. *Puts on cool shades* I'm sorry, but this pairing is just hotness upon hot. And Jack came back to rescue our favourite chocolate eating blonde! Aww :) If you don't know who these character's are, they are in the Mello/Mafia arc of the anime series (no clue what episode as I don't watch the Anime, sorry!) and Manga book 9 especially of the manga series. Jack Neylon is the blonde guy with glasses who gains the Shinigami eyes and who Light kills (HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM LIGHT! It's a good job you died, else I'd be coming after you!) And Rashual and Glen are two of Rod's henchmen who are mentioned in the Manga book 13. If you don't know who Mello is, why are you reading this story? :S  
Hope you enjoyed, please review! I never get any love for my Death Note stories and I do enjoy writing them :( Merry Christmas all!**


End file.
